


Blue for Defense, Green for Attack

by WriterGreenReads



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGreenReads/pseuds/WriterGreenReads
Summary: Obi-Wan gets hit on the head and remembers the importance of colors. Specifically, lightsabers.





	Blue for Defense, Green for Attack

The Force was screaming and his ears were ringing.

Obi-Wan blinked dust out of his eyes, dumbly noting the fact that he was lying on the ground.

That was not- right. Where was he?

Swirls of the Force, interspersed with pain, pain he hadn’t realized he was feeling, caught up to him. An explosion. Blaster fire wailed in his ears- a sharp red lent Anakin’s face a harsh cast, illuminating the trails of red running down from his temples over his closed eyelids.

_ Anakin. _

Obi-Wan pushed himself up on his elbows, ignoring the stabs kindly informing him of immediate wounds he had sustained. The world spun and swam around him as he staggered to his feet. Anakin was not supposed to be lying motionless like that, as lifeless as a scrapped droid. A fierce snarl rose up in his chest. A cooler part of his mind, deeply buried behind layers of pain and dizziness, whispered how dangerous it was for his emotions to be running rampant at the moment. Was he supposed to be listening to that voice? An unconscious hand made its way to his eyes and a dim surprise drifted up at the discovery of sticky red smears that dripped into his vision.

Red flashes streaked past his head, and Obi-Wan snapped around to face the enemy. The enemy. He was fighting, he need to fight, to  _ protect- _

_ Anakin. They had hurt Anakin. _

The light in him blazed as a darkness curled up from inside, overtaking his mind with whispers to  _ hurt, _ to deliver  _ pain _ , to  _ destroy _ those who opposed him. To wipe out the red.

An outstretched hand and his lightsaber leapt forth. It blazed in a flash of heated star fire, and snarl of kyber.

_ Protect _ . The Force roared.

Anakin’s lightsaber slammed into his palm.

It was the sudden contact that burned away the darkness, feeling as though it would scorch his hand even through the glove. That intense feeling of a barely contained nova that was so uniquely  _ Anakin  _ was what tipped the scales. He was fighting for Anakin.

He would not fall.

They would not touch him.

Obi-Wan stepped back, in front of his fallen brother.

He sank into the Force and welcomed it as it rushed along his limbs. The twin sabers spun in the red light, forming a blue shield that crackled with power and the cold ferocity of a single minded goal. To defend. He was defense. He had always been the defense. His defense. Hadn’t he?

_ They would not touch him. _

Blue.

There was blue, behind him, surrounding him. Obi-Wan snarled, ignoring the part of his mind that was once again telling him that this was not how he should act.

Wait. Blue was safe, the Force was telling him. Blue was like gold… but blue was  _ Anakin _ . Obi-Wan looked down at his hands, twin beams of light crossed. Blue… He breathed out, tasting blood again. Blue was safe.

Anakin was safe.

He dimly heard the familiar cries around him, the voices that were all one, and yet not? as ( _ good, safe)  _ blue blazes of light were flung from his flanks back into the red. Into the fray. The  _ danger- _

The dark battled the light once again, the Force writhing in an internal battle that felt as though it would burst from his very skin.

Green.

There was green, Obi-Wan saw, in the life all around. Plants, lush and barely singed even through the horror of the battle surrounding him.

Why was green important?

Obi-Wan gripped the sabers tighter. Green… green was  _ attack. _

Anakin was safe.

Obi-Wan  _ dove _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a part 2 some time here


End file.
